As a low-molecular weight gelling agent for oily bases, 12-hydroxystearic acid, condensates of an aromatic aldehyde and a polyhydric alcohol such as dibenzylidene-D-sorbitol, and N-lauroyl-L-glutamic acid dibutylamide have been conventionally known, and cosmetic preparations containing such a substance as the gelling agent have been reported (for example, Patent Document 1).
Of the above gelling agents, dibenzylidenesorbitol is effective only for gelatinizing highly polar oily bases such as polyols. Therefore, cosmetic preparations made of a gel composition which is prepared using such a gelling agent unfavorably provide a strong sticky feel upon its application. The gel compositions prepared using the other gelling agents mentioned above fail to have sufficient gel strength because of their poor compatibility and being nonhomogenous. Therefore, a gel composition prepared as a cosmetic preparation for skin application easily loses its form likely caused by the problem of strength. In addition, the gel compositions prepared from the above gelling agents and oily base are all white in color with a low transparency, which makes the compositions unfavorable in view of its aesthetical appearance.
As a high-molecular weight gelling agent, on the other hand, polyamides have been known and cosmetic preparations containing such polyamides have been proposed (for example, Patent Document 2).
However in case, cosmetic preparations are made using a gel composition which is prepared using such a high-molecular weight gelling agent, it is difficult to be made into the form of a stick, etc. because of their poor strength and they are less spreadable upon application due to their high viscosity.
[Patent Document 1] JP 51-19139A
[Patent Document 2] JP 2002-60330A